Blind as a Bat
Season 3 Episode 3 Bruce Wayne is present at a demonstration of Wayne Tech's prototype military helicopter, the Raven X1-11. The attending brasses are suitably impressed by it's capabilities, which includes silent running, a cloaking devicemaking it invisible to radar and sonar, and it's revolutionary sensor package. But as soon as the demostration is completed, the helicopter runs amok, opening fire on the stands. As people flee inside the hangar, they find the real aircrew, gagged and bound. The Penguin has hijacked the chopper, and he announces over its radio that he plans to ransom the city with it. Then it opens fire again, and Bruce dives to cover a woman caught in the line of fire. As he raises his head to look, another shot to a car engine causes it to explode right in front of his face, and he collapses in agony. Alfred arrives and Bruce orders him to take him home at once, revealing that he has been blinded. Leslie Thompkins examines Bruce at Wayne Manor. She says she can't be sure, but believes the blindness is only temporary. She strictly orders him to stay home and rest, otherwise he could damage his vision permanently. Bruce refuses to accept this while the Penguin is menacing the city, but has to admit that his blindness had grounded him. When Batman fails to respond to the Batsignal, Commissioner Gordon confers with Mayor Hill and Harvey Bullock. The Penguin contains Hill's office from the helicopter to ask about his ransom. When Hill says it'll take time to raise the amount demanded, the Penguin shuts off. In short order, the Raven attacks a bridge, causing it to collapse. Determined to stop Penguin, Bruce has Alfred and a reluctant Leslie craft a vision aid for him: a sensor package similar to the one mounted on the chopper, and whired into his brain. With his vision temporarily restored, Batman contacts the mayor and orders him to comply with Penguin's demands. Hill broadcasts a message, inviting the Penguin to the ransom drop. The chopper lands in an abandoned lot near a steel mill, but the ransom briefcase turns out to be a fake. Then the Batwing appears overhead, having sneaked up on them with its own cleaking device. It fires a net, but Penguin escapes and re-boards the helicopter. The Raven attacks, but Batman manages to down it with a volley of aerial bombs. But even when grounded, it fires a blast from its laser cannon that shoots down the Batwing. Batman makes an emergency landing and exits the cehicle just before it explodes, accidentally tearing his headpiece's power cable loose. It begins to run out of power, and he stumbles into the steel mill, pursued by Penguin and his thugs. As he coaxes the last dregs of power from it, he manages to subdue the thugs, but it shuts down for good, with Penguin still left. Realizing Batman is blind, Penguin taunts him with scattered sounds. Batman gropes his way through the mill, ending up in a room filled with molten steel. As Penguin starts to push him over, Batman jumps up and hangs on to the ceiling. Feeling water drop on his head, he realizes he is hanging onto a water valve, and twists it, releasing a gush of water that vaporizes on contact with the steel, creating a thick cloud of steam that causes Penguin to cough explosively. Finally knowing where his enemy is, and with both of them now unable to see, Batman dives down from the ceiling and knocks him out. The next day, Leslie removes the bandages from Bruce's eyes, and all are relieved to see that his vision has returned. Quotes Dr. Lee: '''Looks like it's going even better than we hoped, wouldn't you say Mr. Wayne? '''Bruce Wayne: I guess doctor. Though I still have serious misgivings about building weapon systems. (After stealing the Raven X1-11) Penguin: As of this moment, the most dangerous bird in the sky is the Penguin! Alfred Pennyworth: '''Master Bruce! '''Bruce Wayne: '''Home, Alfred. Now. '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''But Sir, you need medical attention. '''Bruce Wayne: '''No! I don't want the Wayne Tech doctors examining me. Call Leslie, have her meet us at the house. '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''Begging your pardon sir but why so secretive? '''Bruce Wayne: '''Because, I don't want anyone to find out that I can't see. '''Leslie Thompkins: '''So keep him home, Alfred, even if you have to hog-tie him. He needs to rest, which means the Batman is off duty too. '''Bruce Wayne: '''No, way Leslie! Not as long as the Penguin has that chopper! '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''If there is some question, Master Bruce, I urge you to resolve it straightaway. (looks out the window and sees the Bat-signal) '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''You've a call on your private line. '''Bruce Wayne: '''Then let's go! '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''In your condition, sir? '''Bruce Wayne: '''If you think a little inconvenience like this is going to stop me... (He knocks over a lamp) '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''Indeed. '''Bruce Wayne: '''I've got to find some way to stop him. Sight or no sight. '''Penguin: Your aim seems to be a bit off today, Batman. I don't think you could hit the broad side of a barn, let alone the broad side of this bird! You're blind as a bat! Sightless and helpless! '''Batman: '''You've got one right. (Kicks a barrel straight into Penguin, knocking him down) '''Penguin: '''Not possible. Your suppose to be helpless, helpless! (Leslie removes the bandages from Bruce's eyes) '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''Master Bruce? '''Leslie Thompkins: '''Well? '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''My word, sir. Surley your not... (Alfred drops his newspaper and Bruce catches it) '''Bruce Wayne: '''No Alfred I can see just fine. And right now I've never seen anything prettier. (The newspaper has an article about Penguins arrest) Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Episodes written by comic book writers